


Just a little fun

by asamandra



Series: Two assassins, a soldier and a god... [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is ticklish, Double Anal Penetration, Foot licking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Rimming, Shaving, Still no plot, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had an idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little fun

Clint was back from his mission with Natasha. It wasn't too difficult but strenuous. He had spent sixty-two hours straight on a roof and stared through a scope. His back hurt like a motherfucker and even if he had showered while waiting for the quinjet to get them, he had to admit, he missed the showers in their apartment in StarkTower. Creamy stone, graceful arches and a vaulted ceiling, the multiple shower heads, one of them a rainfall shower head, the body jets and the best of all, it was huge, big enough for him and his lovers and they even had still enough space to _play_. 

As soon as he was in their shared apartment – alone unfortunately – he stripped out of his clothes (yes, he let them drop wherever he just walked) and hit the the bathroom. He didn't even have a guilty conscience when he turned on all the shower heads. He knew that StarkTower had a filtration plant and that the water was used for the toilets. 

He leaned both hands against the wall and let the water hit his sore muscles and he could barely hold back a moan. The hard water jets started to loosen the knots in his back. Of course Bucky's hands were far better but a man had to take what he could get. He turned his head to the rainfall shower head, closed his eyes and just enjoyed the hot water soaking him. 

He had no idea how long he stood there – the water here never became cold – when he finally looked down. Maybe he should remove his _fur_ first. He knew that at least Steve and Bucky would be here tonight. With a grin he reached for his razor and the shaving foam. Thor and Steve loved the few hairs he had on his chest and his happy trail but his pubes had to go. They all removed them, a blowjob without hairs in the mouth was simply more pleasant. 

He had just rubbed the foam into his crotch and wanted to start to remove them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Jesus Harold Christ on rubber crutches!” He blurted, startled and dropped his razor. Behind him was – buck ass nude – Bucky Barnes, grinning like a loon. 

“Hey, calm down,” Bucky chuckled and kissed his neck. “What are you doing? Touching things you're not supposed to touch?” He asked. “You know, Thor will not hesitate to put you back into your cock cage.” 

“Nope,” Clint reached behind himself, pulled Bucky around and kissed him. And then he leaned down to get his razor. Bucky's eyes lit up. 

“Oh, you need a hand?” He asked and Clint raised his brow. 

“Yours?” He grinned then. “Always.” With a smirk he sat down on the bench – made out of the same stones as the rest of their shower _cubicle_ – and spread his legs invitingly. Bucky loved to do this, Clint knew that. He had let him do it more than once. Before Bucky, before Steve and Thor he used wax to get rid of his pubes and the hairs on his legs but Bucky loved to use a real razor to shave him. So he only waxed his legs nowadays (it was horrible to get into those tight leather combat pants with hairs on his legs).

Bucky kissed the inside of both of Clint's legs before he took the razor Clint handed him. The water had washed away most of the shaving foam and Bucky reached for the bottle. He put a big dollop of the gel onto Clint's crotch and massaged it into the skin. Clint's dick started to fill and Bucky looked up under his lashes and smirked.

“You like this?” He chuckled and kissed Clint's navel.

“I like your hands,” Clint admitted. Yes, it was true. He liked them. Both of them. His real hand as well as his metal hand because both of them were Bucky's.

Bucky once again looked at him and Clint saw the love in his eyes. He smiled and ran his hand through Bucky's hair.

“Right. Let's get this done,” he grinned then and Bucky took the razor to his lower abdomen. Carefully he moved the sharp blade over his skin, wiped off the foam together with Clint's pubes. Clint watched him shave off all the hair over and around his cock and then he looked up at him. He reached down and held his dick away so Bucky could shave his balls. Clint felt his cock harden even more and a tiny drop of precum appeared on its tip. But when he moved his finger over his glans Bucky looked up, raised his brow and shook his head.

“I know, I know, no touching.” Bucky pressed a kiss on his hairless balls and then slapped his right leg gently. 

“Get up and turn around,” he said and Clint knew what he expected. He rose from the bench, turned, knelt down and leaned on his elbows on the bench. Bucky let his hands roam over his ass, traced his crack and Clint moaned again. 

Bucky kissed his cheeks before he squeezed more shaving foam onto his hands and massaged it into his skin once again. Clint placed his forehead onto his arms and groaned. It felt so good. Bucky knew exactly how to make it as pleasurable as possible. 

He took the razor and moved it over Clint's ass cheeks and then he spread them, shaved his hole. And apparently he couldn't resist to let his finger slide around it and in it a few times. 

“Oh god, Bucky,” he moaned.

“Patience,” the other man murmured and blew onto Clint's entrance. “Steve and Thor are here soon and then we take care of you properly,” he whispered. 

“Please,” Clint waggled his ass a bit but Bucky slapped his cheeks. But then he moved his hands up over Clint's back, started to knead his sore muscles and now Clint groaned obscenely. Bucky's hands felt so good, he was really skilled. When he was so relaxed that he was merely a puddle of goo, Bucky rose, leaned over him and whispered into his ear, “Let's get you prepared, shall we?” 

“Yeah,” Clint murmured and Bucky rose, went over to get the shower enema system. 

He inserted the nozzle into Clint's hole, carefully, and when he nodded he turned on the water. Thoroughly he cleaned him inside and Clint held his head on his forearms and his legs spread. He bit his lip to not moan like a bitch in heat but Bucky only chuckled again and kissed his neck. He put the hose away when he was done with him and then he reached down, grabbed Clint's hand and hoisted him up. Clint smiled at the other man, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him. Bucky opened his mouth, invited him in but then their tongues struggled for dominance. Bucky placed one hand behind Clint's head and held him immobile and Clint didn't complain. He knew that Bucky was a good kisser and he loved that he always needed the control. He did the same with Steve or Thor by the way. Bucky needed the control, it was important for him. 

“Wow, you really missed me,” he joked when they finally parted. 

“Sure. I had a good idea. You'll love it. Promise,” he smiled and kissed Clint again, this time just a tiny peck onto the corner of his mouth. 

“No hint?” Clint smiled and the other man just shook his head. 

“Nope.” Bucky grabbed the shower gel, squeezed a good amount of it straight onto his chest and started to rub it in. Clint took the bottle out of his hand, put some of the gel on his hands and rubbed it in Bucky's chest at the same moment. Slowly but thoroughly they both cleaned each other, kissed every now and then and finally – finally they were done and switched off the water. Bucky grabbed one of the towels and dried Clint and then Clint dried Bucky. Both of them were hard right now but when Clint wanted to touch Bucky's dick he shook his head. 

“No, Thor and Steve are here, soon and I want you to wait for them. I want you to be horny,” he whispered and traced the outlines of Clint's dick. It twitched in anticipation but Bucky just led him into the bedroom. 

Clint saw the clothes he had dropped everywhere picked up and neatly folded on one of the armchairs and couldn't hold back a smile. He grinned. Bucky was such a stickler for order sometimes.

“Lie down,” he ordered and pointed at the huge bed. The bed was Tony's idea after he had found out about their relationship. The next day a worker unit was there and rebuilt the bedroom and the bed could easily hold the whole team with all their respective girl- and boyfriends, they had tested it. 

Clint climbed onto the mattress and sighed when his head hit the pillows. He hadn't realized how tired he really was and he closed his eyes for a moment. Only a few seconds later he felt Bucky get onto the bed as well and he moved him to his side, spooned him and wrapped his arm around Clint's waist. 

“What are we doing?” he asked confused and then he _hear_ Bucky smirk. 

“We're taking a nap. You need it.” 

“I'm not tired,” he yawned and Bucky laughed.

“Do you also hate it when your yawns overrule your arguments?” 

“Shut up,” Clint grumbled but then he turned around his head, looked at the still smirking Bucky and kissed the smirk away. 

When he had to yawn again, he laid his head on the cushion and closed his eyes, just for a moment. 

And the next thing he felt was a kiss and the beard told him that it was Thor. He opened his eyes in confusion and looked around. Bucky lay propped on his elbow behind him and kissed Steve while Thor sat beside him, his hand on Clint's waist, and smiled.

“Hello,” the Asgardian whispered into Clint's mouth when he kissed him again. 

“I've thought you'll come later,” Clint said and Thor's smile broadened. 

“You have been asleep for hours, little hawk.” 

Clint sat up and turned to Bucky, glared at him. “Just a nap, huh?” 

“Like I've said, you needed it.” He shrugged. But when Clint wanted to complain even more Steve leaned over and shut him with a kiss, a long and sweet and passionate kiss and Clint couldn't help himself, he melted into his touches. 

“How was your mission?” Thor asked when he and Steve parted and Clint huffed a laugh. 

“Boring. And successful.” 

“That's good to hear,” Steve said with a fond smile on his beautiful, perfect lips. “Then you've earned a reward?”

“A reward? That sounds intriguing,” he said and Bucky chuckled.

“And he doesn't even know what we have in store for him.” 

“He will like it.” Thor nodded confidently before he leaned in again and kissed Clint. He had to admit that he loved the way Thor's beard tickled on his face, it was so incredibly soft, and his lips were warm and dry and Clint opened his mouth, invited him in. Thor didn't hesitate, he licked into his mouth, touched Clint's tongue and he didn't even try to _struggle_ , Thor could – and would – dominate him easily if he wanted to. His hand was still on Clint's waist, possessively, carefully stroking his skin. “Luckily you already have him prepared,” Thor said and looked at Bucky. 

“Oh, I just had a little bit fun with him,” he smirked and Clint raised his brow. 

“You know that he's here and can hear you, right?” he looked from Bucky to Steve and to Thor and then back when they started to smirk. 

“Yes, I've seen that all the nasty hairs are gone,” Steve appraised him and let his hand run over Clint's smooth ass a few times before he finally slapped both cheeks and watched the red hand prints appear. Bucky moved away from them, leaned his back against the headboard, put his feet onto the sheets and spread his legs.

“Clint?” he pointed at his crotch, at his semi-erect cock and raised one brow. Clint kissed at first Steve and then Thor before he turned to Bucky and crawled over to him on his knees, seductively waggling his ass. 

“Tease,” Steve muttered but didn't move his eyes away from him. 

Clint stopped at Bucky's feet, smirked, and licked flat over his sole up to his big toe and took it into his mouth, circled it with his tongue and sucked it. Bucky tried to wriggle his foot but Clint held it, licked again over his sole and Bucky couldn't hold back a loud giggle. He was ticklish and Clint knew that. He used the tip of his tongue to tickle him and Bucky writhed and laughed. And then Clint went to his other foot, licked it, tickled it, sucked his toes. 

But then Clint had _mercy_. He looked up at Bucky's broad and open smile and something warm inside of him spread itself out in his body. He loved this smile. Slowly, his eyes locked with Bucky's, he moved upwards, still aware that both, Steve and Thor, watched every single move he made. He opened his mouth and without touching Bucky he leaned down and licked over the length of his cock, wrapped his lips around its head and circled it with his tongue, moved the tip into the slit and around the glans and suckled on it. 

Bucky closed his eyes, leaned his head back against the headboard and placed his real hand on Clint's head. He didn't try to guide him or move his head, he just held his hand on his head, a tiny gesture of his possessiveness. Clint concentrated on giving as much pleasure to Bucky when he felt a slight touch on his own cock. A mouth wrapped around it and it was glorious. The warm wetness, the firm touches with a tongue, that was Steve. A hand fondled his balls and Clint groaned. 

“Oh my god,” Bucky sighed when the vibration of his groan carried over to his dick. And then he felt hands, spreading his ass cheeks and a tongue licked over his pucker.

“You should see this,” Bucky murmured quietly. And Clint had a good idea. He knew that Steve lay on his back, his head between Clint's legs and sucking his cock and he knew that Thor had started to rim him. He imagined the both of them lying on each other, their perfect bodies touching, their hard, leaking cocks rubbing along each other, their hips moving but nevertheless both pleasuring him, Clint and he groaned really loud and husky. He was close, so close, so, so close... and then they stopped. 

“Noo,” he wailed, his balls drawn up and ready to shoot but the sensation was gone and his cock twitched helplessly and desperate. Bucky chuckled, leaned down and kissed him.

“Soon, baby,” he whispered. Clint flopped onto his back and his wet cock slapped onto his belly. Both, Steve and Thor placed themselves beside him, each one took one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked and nibbled on them and Clint moaned again. 

In the meantime Bucky had opened _the_ drawer of their nightstand and got a few items. Clint watched him fetch the huge, black double dildo, lube and a condom. 

“A condom?” Clint asked and looked at his three lovers. When they established their relationship they all got tested and none of them had HIV or other STD's and they didn't cheat. Why would they, when they could have the best sex in history at home?

“It's easier this way,” Bucky said and now Clint raised his brows but Thor and Steve smiled at him and kissed the corners of his mouth. Of course the two knew what Bucky had planned. 

Steve let go of Clint's nipple, rose onto his knees and crawled over to Bucky, put his arm around his neck and kissed him. And then he lay down on his back. Bucky put lube onto his finger and sat down between his legs and Steve spread them as far as possible. Thor slid up and wrapped his arm around Clint's waist and together they watched Bucky prepare Steve. The blonde threw his head back and moaned, his mouth open and his face flush and it was so fucking beautiful. When he nodded Thor kissed Clint with a smile, rose, crawled over to Bucky as well, lay down on the other side and Bucky turned to him. Thor also spread his legs and Bucky prepared him as well and now Clint sat on his haunches and watched them. He wanted nothing more than to stroke his own dick but the last time Thor had locked him away for four weeks and _that_ was awful. That was _their deal_. So he just watched and felt his cock twitch in excitement. 

Bucky threw the bottle of lube in Clint's direction. Of course he caught it without problem. 

“You want to prepare yourself?” he asked and eagerly Clint opened it, squeezed a good amount onto his hand and started to scissor his tight pucker open and since he knew Bucky he continued till he could take four of his fingers. 

Bucky, who sat between Steve and Thor, moved out between their legs. He kissed Thor who was propped on his elbows and smiled. And then he took the dildo, spread Thor's cheeks and breached his hole. Bucky looked at Steve and he slid closer to Thor. Bucky repeated it with Steve, breached him and when both of them had the heads of the double dildo in them they moved towards each other, Bucky holding the dildo and directing it into both their bodies. This was so incredible hot that Clint, who had prepared himself properly, had to sit on his hands to not touch himself. But he couldn't hold back a groan. 

“What the heck,” he breathed and Bucky winked. He waited till Steve and Thor's balls touched. He leaned down and kissed the heads of both their cocks. Thor still stayed on his elbows but Steve threw his head back groaning obscenely (and Clint loved the fact that he was one of the few people who knew that _Captain America_ could make sounds like that). Bucky fiddled with their balls till their cocks lay along each other and then he unwrapped the condom, stretched it and pulled it over both cocks. 

“Oh my god,” Clint moaned at the sight. Both their cocks had nearly the same length but Thor's was as thick as Clint's wrist and both squeezed into one condom was a nice sight, Clint had to admit.

“Are you ready?” Bucky asked, looked at Clint and smirked. He couldn't get out a word, just nodded. 

When Bucky took Clint's hand and guided him over to Steve and Thor he felt his knees wobble slightly. Bucky went onto his knees and moved Clint the way he wanted him: impaling himself on Thor's and Steve's cocks. He held his hips and spread his cheeks and then the connected dicks breached his hole together. 

“Oh shit!” Clint cursed. He had taken both their cocks but never at the same time. Usually he had at first one cock inside of him and then the other entered as well. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked concerned but Clint nodded.

“Yeah, just need a little time,” he admitted.

“We have the whole night,” Steve smiled and took Clint's hand to hold him as well. Clint made slow moves with his hips, taking the two cocks slowly but steady and Bucky still held his hips and assisted him. 

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Clint cursed repeatedly but with his slow fucking moves he took them in. It burned and a few times he thought he would tear. And suddenly he bottomed out, sat on the connected hips of Steve and Thor and Bucky kissed his neck.

“I knew you could take it,” he whispered. Thor's hand ran along his flank and over his leg and then he took Clint's other hand. Both, Steve and Thor, held him so he wouldn't lose his balance. 

“Can you move?” Bucky asked after a few more seconds, time he had needed to adjust his body to this enormous stretching. But the burning pain has subsided and now he only felt the stretch. 

“Yes,” Clint used his knees and moved his ass up and down the two cocks, rode them, fucked himself and holy hell, this was great. He usually was in a passive role when he got fucked by two of his lovers but this time he could move all the way he wanted, as slow or as fast as he wanted and the moans he heard from Thor and Steve told him that they, too, enjoyed this. He alternated from going slow to going fast and back and both cocks rubbed along his prostate every single time. His own cock was so hard and slapped with a wet sound against his belly with every move. 

“Bucky,” he groaned and the other man came around to his front and Clint saw, that he was as hard as himself. Greedily he reached for him and Bucky smiled when he was close enough that Clint could also take his dick into his mouth. He started to suck him while he rode Steve and Thor, he teased his slit the way he knew Bucky liked and then he suckled around his head like a lollipop, only with his lips and Bucky placed his metal hand on his head to steady him. 

But then he couldn't hold back any longer. The friction in his body was so intense, the rubbing against his prostate, the slapping of his own cock against his belly and the hot cock in his mouth and a mind shattering orgasm hit him, starting at the base of his spine and then it overwhelmed him, every nerve on fire at the same moment. He felt his own cum splattering against his chest, against his chin, against Bucky's legs and when he squeezed his channel he heard Steve scream in pure pleasure and his dick started to shoot his load as well, shoving Thor over the edge with him and both men pumped their release into the condom. Bucky had removed his cock out of Clint's mouth and stroked himself furiously, his balls moving up and down with his hands and then he came as well, shot his load on Clint's chest and when he opened his mouth again onto his tongue. Clint swallowed greedily every drop he could get before he carefully, with shaking hands and knees, let Steve's and Thor's cocks slide out of his body. He couldn't hold himself, his knees were too wobbly and he just laid down beside Steve. 

“Wow!” he breathed and Steve turned his head, reached over and kissed Clint, long and passionately, took his breath away. Bucky chuckled and knelt down beside Clint, reached over him and removed the filled condom from Thor's and Steve's dicks, tied it and threw it into the bin beside their bed. But then he couldn't help himself, he leaned down and licked the cum off of all of them. Thor moved his hips and Bucky could grab the double dildo and remove it as well. 

But then Clint saw Thor take the dildo and unceremoniously throw it out of the bed, take Bucky's hand and pull him down into one of his fierce kisses. Clint and Steve both had watched them looked at each other... and did the same. But where Thor's kisses were demanding and possessive, Steve's were sweet and gentle. 

“We totally have to do that again,” Clint said when he had regained the ability to speak.

“I would love to oblige,” Thor murmured into his beard, sleepily, and when Clint turned to Steve he saw him smile.

“No objections,” he said and looked at Bucky. “Buck?” 

“Hell, yeah,” he grinned and winked. “But now we nap, right?” And then he waved his hand at Clint and Steve and after a few seconds of scrambling around in the bed they all lay there, their heads on the cushions, Steve and Clint in the middle, cuddling, Thor and Bucky surrounding them, spooning them. As usual. Bucky angled for the blankets and covered them. 

“Just a few minutes,” Clint yawned and closed his eyes. “Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
